1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems, and, in particular, to a system, method, and program for selecting and implementing a basic input/output system (xe2x80x9cBIOSxe2x80x9d) configuration for a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method, and program for selecting and implementing one of a plurality of BIOS configurations for a data processing system according to a user type.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A basic input/output system (xe2x80x9cBIOSxe2x80x9d) is an essential software component of a conventional desktop computer system. BIOS includes detailed information of the computer hardware system and serves as the intermediary between the hardware and the operating system software of the computer system. BIOS contains frequently used routines, instructions, and data for interfacing with key peripherals, for interrupt handling, for data transfer between hardware components, and for setup of various system features, such as application setup features, security features, and remote management features.
BIOS is typically stored in a non-volatile read-only memory (xe2x80x9cROMxe2x80x9d) device so that BIOS is executed when the computer is turned on. BIOS generally defines a single personality or individuality of a computer system. BIOS is generally limited to a programmed configuration for a single type of user. Different BIOS programs are required for various types of users, such as home users, commercial users, and network users (i.e., users of computer systems in a networked or distributed computing environment).
Conventionally, to support multiple types of users, computer manufacturers have had to develop multiple versions of BIOS, each tailored to the preferences and requirements of the associated type of user. The appropriate system board is selected, installed, and setup in the data processing system for the desired type of user. Thus, the manufacturing process requires the manufacturer to tailor the appropriate system board with the BIOS for the desired type of user.
To avoid the cost of manufacturing computers with multiple different BIOS configurations, an alternative way of providing the appropriate BIOS for multiple types of users is to manufacture a single system board for the data processing system. An initial BIOS program is stored in ROM on the system board. When the computer system is deployed, the BIOS can then be programmed or replaced with the appropriate BIOS for the intended user. This alternative way of providing BIOS avoids additional manufacturing costs but requires extra work and time on the part of the manufacturer or field service technician to configure the computer system.
The flexibility of providing BIOS that behaves differently for various types of users in a single piece of hardware does not exist. The present invention recognizes the need to flexibly provide BIOS for various types of users as well as to eliminate or reduce the additional hardware, costs, and inconvenience associated with accommodating different BIOS implementations for different types of users.
A method, system, and program for selecting and implementing a basic input/output system (xe2x80x9cBIOSxe2x80x9d) configuration among various BIOS configurations for a data processing system are disclosed. Different BIOS configurations are defined for various types of users, such as a home user, a commercial user, and a network user. Each of the BIOS configurations includes a different set of BIOS characteristics, such as program setup features, security features, and network server features, under which the data processing system is able to run.
The different BIOS configurations are stored into a memory device for the data processing system. A designation is set within the memory device that directs a processor of the data processing system to select and execute a desired one of the BIOS configurations for a particular type of user. In a preferred embodiment, unique flag values are assigned for the different types of users, and a flag field is set within the memory device to designate the flag value assigned to the intended user type. The data processing system executes and operates under the BIOS configuration for the particular type of user based on the flag value of the flag field.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.